Le combat des anges
by Kymika
Summary: Une song-fic sombre qui traite de la guerre . On peut y retrouver les interrogations de deux soldats face au conflit et face à leur sentiments. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review si le coeur vous en dit.


**Résumé : Un song-fic bien plus triste que ne laisse paraître le titre. J'ai écrit ce texte sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut, mais je souhaite le partager. Je précise que les deux écritures (italiques et normal ) correspondent à deux personnages et que les paroles sont en gras .**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de  
Koichi Tokita et du studio d'animation Sunrise . Les paroles proviennent de la chanson « Angel With A Shotgun » de The Cab traduites .**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_C'est aujourd'hui que commence notre dernier combat. Notre dernière lutte pour obtenir un peu d'espoir dans cette guerre qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Alors je pourrais enfin devenir ton soldat , le soldat qui protégera notre amour né au milieu des balles..._

**Sors tes armes, les combats ont commencé,****  
****Es-tu un saint ou un pécheur ?****  
****Si l'amour est une lutte, alors je vais mourir,****  
****Avec mon cœur sur la gâchette.**

La guerre est devenu notre quotidien. Et malgré ça, je ne peux me résoudre à poser les armes. Je ne le peux. Pour que la justice triomphe et que la paix revienne. Qu'importe la religion, qu'importe le pays, qu'importe l'âge, la guerre touche tout le monde sans exception. Je ne suis ni un saint, ni un pécheur, je suis un simple humain qui aspire à un peu de paix et de bonheur. Un bonheur à tes cotés. Un bonheur où il ne faut plus guerroyer pour réchapper de la fatale destinée et où l'on ne cesse pas de voir des larmes couler...

I**ls disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,  
Il vaut mieux connaître la cause de ce combat.  
Et bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,  
Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat.**

_Un soldat, drôle d'utopie pour quelqu'un qui été élevé dans le respect des autres et de la paix. Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. Celui de prendre les armes au nom de la paix. Que l'on me nomme terroriste, monstre ou autre, je m'en fiche. Je connais la raison de mon combat. Cette raison est ancrée au plus profond de mon cœur. Cette raison, c'est toi. Depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier combat. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi. Pour toi et pour notre bonheur..._

**Je suis un ange avec un fusil,  
Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,  
Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.  
Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.  
Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?  
Et je, veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.**

Égoïste ? Je le suis sûrement, mais tu es la seule chose que j'ai, moi qui ai tout renié pour combattre au nom d'idéaux oubliés. La terre est gorgée de sang et pourtant, on entend encore les bombes tomber. On ne peut trouver de l'espoir que dans le sang et dans le noir et pourtant, ce soir, je me reprends à espérer. Espérer un avenir meilleur à tes cotés où je ne serais plus obligé de voir tes yeux briller de douleur accumulée. Assis dans notre chambre, je me surprends à t'observer comme un allié, comme quelqu'un dont je ne dois plus me méfier, comme quelqu'un qui pourrait réparer mon cœur brisé par tant de monstruosité. Ce soir, j'aimerais que les combats soient terminés pour vivre librement à tes côtés. Libre comme l'air, libre de vivre, libre d'aimer...

**Parfois pour gagner, tu dois pécher.  
Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un croyant.  
Et Major Tom, continuera de chanter.  
Ouais, ils disent toujours que je suis un rêveur.**

_On dit « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre », mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais vu l'amour résoudre quoi que se soit. L'amour, c'est partager ses pensées avec l'être aimé, ne rien lui cacher et être là pour le réconforter. J'aimerais tant être celui avec qui tu partages tes doutes, tes souffrances, mais aussi ton bonheur. J'aimerais tellement voir dans ce regard bleu de la joie, de l'amour, autre chose que de la culpabilité. Laisse-moi partager tes erreurs, laisse-moi rêver d'une vie meilleure à tes __côtés..._

**Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,  
Il vaut mieux connaître la cause de ce combat.  
Et bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,  
Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat.**

Dès le premier jour, tu n'as pas hésité à nous confier ta vie et ton combat. Pour toi, nous avions tous la même mission. Celle de faire revenir la paix sur Terre. Nous savions tous que le recours à la violence était la dernière solution envisageable et pourtant, nous avons dû y recourir. Nous ne sommes que des enfants et sur nos épaules reposent les espoirs de toute une nation, de tout un monde. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été élevé dans cette éventualité, mais qu'en est-il de toi ? De tes idéaux et de ta joie de vivre ? N'est-elle qu'une manière pour toi d'affronter la réalité ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir le savoir et pouvoir te croire ...

**Je suis un ange avec un fusil,  
Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,  
Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.  
Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.  
Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?  
Et je, veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.**

_Une fois ma prière achevée , je retourne au combat . Je ne suis alors qu'une machine, déterminée à tuer tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Je prie pour la fin du conflit, pour ne pas voir la mort de mes ennemis, pour que cette lutte destructrice cesse de prendre chaque jour de plus en plus de vies. Je ne sais plus à quel dieu me fier, lequel va m'écouter. Je suis le Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, fauchant les vies de mes adversaires, et pourtant je prie les dieux pour que la paix revienne. Je me prends pour un dieu, mais je ne reste qu'un humain qui peut mourir à chaque instant... _

**Je suis un ange avec un fusil,**  
**Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,**  
**Je me fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.**  
**Je rejette ma foi, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.**  
**Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?**  
**Et je, veux vivre, pas seulement survivre, ce soir.**

J'aurais pu perdre la vie à de nombreuses reprises durant ce conflit. Pourtant, je dois mon salut à un ange, un ange qui n'a pas hésité à venir m'aider. Même si je n'ose te le dire, de peur de te voir partir, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Moi qui vivais sans raison, j'ai maintenant trouvé une raison de combattre, de survivre. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Merci...

**Et je vais cacher, cacher, cacher mes ailes ce soir.**

_La paix a enfin été signée, et la guerre a cessé. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de combattre maintenant. Tout est terminé... Mais avant de tout abandonner, il me reste une mission à accomplir, sans quoi je ne pourrais pas cesser de combattre. Je sais que tu risques de me rejeter, mais je dois te l'avouer, je peux te l'avouer maintenant que le conflit est terminé... Heero, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer... __  
_

**Ils disent qu'avant de démarrer une guerre,  
Il vaut mieux connaître la cause de ce combat.  
****Et bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,  
****Si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serai un soldat...**

Le conflit est terminé. Je peux maintenant fermer les yeux et me prendre à rêver de vivre à tes cotés en toute tranquillité. Il y a quelques mois que tu m'as avoué ton amour et que je t'ai avoué le mien. Nous sommes deux anges dont les ailes ont été brisées par les souffrances endurées, mais petit à petit , j'en suis certain, nous allons réussir à construire un havre de paix pour ne plus jamais revoir la guerre à nos cotés.

* * *

**Un texte qui se termine bien mais qui m'a laissé songeuse. Je ne sais que dire dessus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous remercie de votre lecture. J'avoue cependant qu'il me laisse un drôle d'impression...**

**Merci et à bientôt.**


End file.
